Ange aux reflets vermeils, debout dans le soleil
by Hayden The Dreamer
Summary: Fic aux ambiances hopitalesques et finlandaises, mettant en scène le sublime chanteur de HIM, Ville Valo ainsi que son pote des Jackass, j'ai nommé Bam Margera


J'étais étendu là. Le soleil artificiel de leur néons dans la gueule, cet espace confiné dans lequel je pouvais à peine tendre mon bras... Ou alors c'était parce que j'étais trop faible. J'avais été quelqu'un de beau, j'avais d'ailleurs été connu à l'époque. Mais du jour au lendemain ça avait basculé, j'étais tombé dans les pommes, et puis... Et puis plus rien. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, les proches, tout ce bordel ambulant de faux culs qui venaient me « soutenir ». C'est marrant, depuis ce jour là, je me suis laissé mourir.

« Cancer du poumon, pas encore en phase terminale. Commencer un traitement à la chimiothérapie. Très lourd. Dur à supporter corporellement. Désolée monsieur Valo. »

Et là, aujourd'hui, il était 11h36, un reportage sur l'intelligence apparemment sur-développée d'une volaille passait sur le petit poste accroché dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital. Hélas je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre et mon voisin ronflait obstinément.

Je m'étais regardé régresser au niveau physique. Quand je n'ai plus pesé que cinquante kilos, quand je me suis rendu compte que lire un livre était devenu trop dur au goût de mes bras, et marcher trop fatiguant au goût de mes jambes, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais redevenu blême comme à l'enfance, quand... Quand j'ai perdu mes cheveux...

Je regardais l'automne au dehors. L'automne si las, son ciel gris. Novembre. Je m'assoupis, au creux des rumeurs de la télé et celles de l'hôpital, au creux de la respiration régulière de mon voisin, au creux de ces draps aseptisés, et je me disais que bientôt, je pourrais rentrer chez moi. On m'avait dit que j'étais tiré d'affaire au niveau du cancer. Mais mon corps au final en avait tellement pâti...

Je me réveillais dans le milieu d'un après midi ou perçaient quelques courageux rayons de soleil dorés qui filtraient jusque dans la chambre moche aux murs blancs.

Je comatais littéralement. Le plafond...

Une infirmière entra à petit pas dans la chambre (à croire que je terrorisais le personnel...), déposa un plateau de leur bouffe immangeable à côté de moi (genre des tartines et du riz au lait, super à 15h) et m'annonça timidement que j'avais un visiteur. Grimace. Qui pouvait bien vouloir venir voir un macchabée comme moi? Et c'est dans des moments comme celui là que l'on ne se rend pas compte le moins du monde que notre vie va changer, peut être.

En tout cas dans mon cas tout a basculé, tout d'un coup, une seconde fois dans ma vie. Alors que je me croyais isolé, oublié de la majeure partie de la population de cette planète, Bam Margera débarqua dans cette chambre moche, et blanche, et froide.

Bam, de son vrai nom Brandon mais je préfère l'appeler Bam, est un grand ami depuis longtemps. C'est un mec plutôt beau gosse avec qui je me suis tapé des barres à n'en plus finir, et des joints aussi. Et d'autres drogues plus dures. Dire que tout ça est fini pour moi...

Bref il était là, planté en face de moi, me détaillant de ses yeux bleus avec une mine soucieuse, puis je fis signe à l'infirmière de nous laisser seuls. Je plongeais mes pupilles dans le néant des siennes, entourées de cet océan clair. Il me sourit, je fis de même, et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous rigolions tous les deux.

-Meeeec! Putain ça fait tellement longtemps, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre dans un pays aussi paumé?

-Bah juste pour voir si t'étais encore vivant, ce serait con de devoir arrêter HIM quand même?

-Oui, ah oui... Ils viennent même plus me voir ces enculés...

Je jouais avec une fourchette en plastique nonchalamment, en tremblotant un peu. Lui me regardait, j'avais drôle d'impression qu'il me jugeait.

-Ils t'ont tous oublié?

-Non, Linde vient me rappeler que j'ai des dettes envers lui de temps à autres mais j'appelle pas ça de la visite.

-Pfff, t'es con.

-Hé ouais écoute, c'est pas cette saloperie qui me changera!

Je désignais mon corps en parlant de ma maladie et il eut soudain un sursaut qui le jeta à nouveau sur moi. Il souleva mon haut de façon à laisser apparaître mon bassin dont les os ressortaient cruellement sur la peau claire. Un heartagram* timide se dessinait à l'encre bleue, orné de petites ailes. Je le voyais tout de même froncer les sourcils devant ma maigreur. Je le savais dégouté de mon apparence, mais discret sur des choses comme celle là.

-Ouf il est toujours là!

-Ouais.

J'esquissais un sourire, lentement.

-B-bam?

-Oui mon petit drogué de service?

-Ta main est posée sur mon ventre, et non seulement elle est froide mais en plus j'ai pas la force et un peu la flemme de l'enlever.

-C'est con.

-Mais

-Arrête de crier comme ça on dirait une tapette. En plus t'as réveillé l'autre.

-Mais je suis une tapette 8D

-Hein? Aaaahh! Je retire ma main alors!

-Genre Bam t'as jamais fantasmé! Le coup de racheter notre symbole c'était quoi?*

-Putain Ville arrête les faux espoirs je suis PAS GAY (et en plus je suis marié).

-Mh dommage...

Bam me regardait, il avait l'air de se foutre de moi.

-Et puis cette pouf tu feras pas long feu avec elle de toute façon, me rengorgeais-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, la seule chose qui me restait de beau.

*Heartagram : Logo du groupe finlandais HIM =)

*Bam a racheté ce logo afin de pouvoir faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi avec, l'imprimer sur sa couette de lit, se le tatouer, le mettre sous sa planche de skate, et même sur sa voiture pour vous dire.


End file.
